A Very Cullen Christmas
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: It's that time of year again! Christmas time! Join in the fun as the Cullen Family, the Wolf Pack, and Charlie and Sue come over and have fun with the Cullen family. First attempt at a Christmas story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a relaxing day in the Cullen household. Everybody was engaged in their own activities. Alice was doing some online Christmas shopping. Roselie was looking through some car magazines. Emmett and Jasper were involved in a game on the Wii. Bella was reading Wuthering Heights (again). Edward was of course watching her and playing with her hair. Nessie was coloring in her coloring book. Carlisle was doing some paper work and Esme was doing some sketching.

Christmas was coming and the family was getting excited. Nobody was more excited though then Nessie and Alice. This was Alice's favorite season and it was Nessie's favorite season to. Nessie loved all the Christmas lights and the music. Her favorite part of course was the Christmas presents. Alice loved all Christmas decorations and the shopping. She loved shopping for her family.

Esme also loved Christmas. She loves baking Christmas cookies and she brings them to Carlisle's work. Carlisle's staff always enjoys the cookies. Nessie helps Esme make cookies to. It is one of their favorite things to do around this time of year. They make enough for the hospital staff, for Nessie, and the wolf pack. Of course she saves some for Charlie and Sue. Charlie always looks forward to her cookies.

Nessie looked up from her coloring book and asked "Mama, when can we get our Christmas tree?"

Bella looked up from her book and looked at her daughter.

"Pretty soon Nessie. It is only December 1. We have plenty of time to go and get our tree." Bella told her.

"I want to get one before all the good trees are taken. " Nessie said.

"Sweetie, we live in a forest. We don't have to worry about other people getting a good tree. There is a whole forest full of good trees." Esme told her.

"We could always go and buy a fake Christmas tree. That way we don't have to worry about finding a good tree and worry about other people getting good ones." Edward said.

"No way. We will always get a live tree." Nessie said.

Everyone chuckled.

"Do you want to make cookies this weekend?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Nessie said.

"I can help to if you want." Rose said.

"Can you Auntie Rosie? It will be so fun." Nessie said.

"Of course I will." Rose said.

"Yay." Nessie said.

Nessie went back to her coloring. Humming a Christmas song.

"We are going to get our tree on Saturday, before the snow storm will come in. "Alice said.

"Saturday it is. I don't have to work that day as well. So, it works out perfect. We can get the Christmas decorations when we get back from cutting the tree." Carlisle said.

"You actually have a day off? That is amazing." Nessie said.

"Yes, I can help you guys make some Christmas cookies to." Carlisle said.

"Double yay." Nessie said.

"Hey Ness, you know what that means right? Snow storm, means snowball fights, and sledding!" Emmett told his niece.

"Yay!" Nessie said.

"Emmett, you are such a child sometimes." Rose told her husband.

"Nothing is wrong with that." Nessie said.

"Thank you Nessie." Emmett said.

"You're welcome."

With the upcoming events, everyone couldn't wait for Saturday to come around.


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks to my new friend Jules Ann for helping me and giving me some ideas for this chapter.

Chapter 2

After a couple of hours of coloring and watching her uncles play on the Wii, Nessie looked up from her coloring. Bella noticed her daughter staring at her and she looked up from her book.

"What is it honey?" Bella asked.

"Can Jacob come with us while we go and get our Christmas tree on Saturday?" Nessie asked.

Edward and Bella had a feeling that this question was going to come up. Nessie and Jacob were pretty much inseparable when they got the chance to hang out. Edward groaned and Bella sighed. They had to think of an answer quickly.

"Nessie, I was thinking this could just be a family outing. Just us to go and get our Christmas tree. "Bella said carefully.

"But Jacob is family. He is practically my brother. He is over all the time. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't come." Nessie said. Bella could see a tantrum coming on.

"I know Nessie. I just want it to be us ok? Please try and understand. Maybe he can come over soon." Bella said.

While Bella has been talking, Carlisle has been listening. He could tell his granddaughter was starting to get upset. He hated to see it when his granddaughter is upset.

"Nessie, can you please come over here a minute." Carlisle asked.

Nessie got up, wiping her eyes. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

Nessie climbed up onto her grandfather's lap. Carlisle rubbed her back, an attempt to comfort her.

"You want Jacob to come over and get a tree with us right?" Carlisle asked.

Nessie shook her head yes.

"How about this, if it is alright with your parents. Jacob can come over on Sunday. The day after we get our tree. We can even get a tree for your room and Claire can help decorate it along with Jacob and Quill." Carlisle said.

Nessie looked at her parent's. They both shook their heads.

"Claire can even help us make some Christmas cookies to." Esme added.

"Oh thank you Papa and Nana." Nessie said. Hugging her grandparents.

"You are welcome my dear. We can call Jacob Saturday afternoon. When we get back ok?" Carlisle said.

"Ok." Nessie said.

Nessie got down from her grandfather's lap and went back to her coloring book.

"Alice, will Jacob be able to come over on Sunday with Quill and Claire?" Esme asked.

"Yes, there will be snow. But it won't be bad to drive in." Alice said.

A few minutes of silence, and Nessie looked at her grandfather.

"Papa, can you read me How the Grinch Stole Christmas? Please?" Nessie asked.

"Of course I will. You never have to ask me. Why don't you go to the playroom and get your book. Then we can read it together." Carlisle said.

Nessie got off of her grandfather's lap, and went to the playroom that was down the hall. She found her book and ran back to the living room. Nessie climbed up on Carlisle's lap and snuggled up next to him. This was their thing they like to do together. Read.

Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing. Emmett and Jasper turned off their video game they were playing. Alice was away from her computer, and went to go sit on Jasper's lap. Emmett went to go and sit next to Rose. Edward and Bella were cuddled close together. Esme turned to a fresh page in her sketch book. She was going to make a sketch of Carlisle and Nessie reading the book together. Then she was going to frame it and give it to Carlisle as a gift from her. These were the moments that everyone seemed to enjoy.

Once everyone was settled, Carlisle began to read the story. Nessie loved it when her papa reads to her. He uses different voices for different characters. It always made her giggle.

About half way through the story, Nessie yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she fell asleep. Everyone smiled and Carlisle finished the story to the rest of the family. He could always re-read it another time to his granddaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another thanks to my friend Jules An for helping me and giving me ideas!**

Chapter 3

After Carlisle finished reading How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Nessie was fully asleep. She was snuggled against Carlisle. Everyone had "awed" at the precious moment.

Esme had also finished drawing her sketch of Nessie and Carlisle. She was going to draw one of the family gathered around Carlisle reading to Nessie, but she ran out of time. Esme will have to draw a sketch another time. She had plenty of time to draw.

"I think it is somebody's bedtime." Edward said with a chuckle.

Edward and Bella got up from the couch. Edward went to go and pick up Nessie from Carlisle. Carlisle gave Nessie a kiss on the top of her head, and gave her to her daddy. Esme kissed her as well.

"Are you guys staying here, or going to the cottage?" Esme asked.

"I think we will go to the cottage." Bella said.

"Ok. Will, you guys have a good rest of the night. We will see you tomorrow." Esme said.

After a chorus of goodnights, Edward, Bella, and Nessie left to go to the cottage.

When they got to their home, Edward and Bella went to Nessie's room. They had to wake up Nessie so she could get changed into her Pajamas. At first Nessie refused to get them on, but then she allowed her parent's to put the pajamas on her. Her pajamas had on Anna and Elsa. Along with Olaf. Frozen was Nessie's favorite movie at the moment. When they got her dressed, they tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss. Then they left.

Edward and Bella went to go in the living room. Bella grabbed a notebook from the counter and a pen, and then went to go and sit down on the couch next to Edward. She cuddle up next to him.

"What should we get Nessie for Christmas?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking of getting her the frozen bike she has been wanting for a while. " Edward said.

Bella wrote down frozen bike (along with a frozen helmet to match the bike).

"We can also get her the Frozen Piano book to. I can teach her some songs from the book." Edward added.

Bella wrote that down.

Edward was quite for a moment, and then he said "What if we got Nessie a locket. It can have the family crest on it, and a picture of the three of us, and then the family. I think she is old enough to have that. Don't you?"

"Oh Edward, I think that will be the best gift of all. She will love it and cherish it always." Bella told him.

"Good, I will go with Carlisle and we can get it engraved and we can find pictures to place in the locket." Edward said.

"Good. " Bella said.

They continued to make a list of things for what they want to get a Nessie. Before they knew it, it was morning.

Around 8:00, they heard some movement coming from the bedroom. Then Nessie got up to go to the bathroom, and then came into the living room. She was clutching her stuff wolf that Jacob had given her when she was a baby.

Edward went to go and put some wood on the fire, to keep Nessie warm. Nessie crawled onto the couch and snuggled next to Bella.

"Morning mama, and daddy." Nessie said.

"Good morning baby girl, did you sleep good?" Edward ask.

"Yes daddy." Nessie said.

"I was thinking we can do some Christmas shopping today with your nana and aunts. Want to come along? We can find some presents for the guys and Jacob, and even Claire." Bella said.

"Oh yes please." Nessie said.

Most of the time, Nessie hates shopping. But when it comes to get Christmas presents for her family and Jacob, she didn't mind shopping.

"Okay, how about you go and get dressed and daddy will make you a bowl of cereal. I'll call Nana and see if they want to come."

Nessie climbed off the couch and ran into her room. Edward got up and went to go and get the cereal ready. Bella made a call to Esme.

Esme picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Hey mom, Nessie and I were wondering if you, Alice, and Rose want to go and do some Christmas shopping. Nessie wants to get something for Jacob and Claire." Bella said.

"Of course dear. We will love to come and tag along. I can get some stuff for your father and the guys to. When do you want us to be ready?"

"Um. In about a half an hour. Nessie has to eat some breakfast and finish getting ready. Then we will head over."

"Sounds good. Bye honey." Esme said.

Before they hung up the phone, Bella can hear Alice shout in the background "Yes, time for shopping!"

Bella rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Nessie came out of her room, she was fully dressed she had on a pair of jeans, and of course a shirt that had Frozen on it. It had Anna, Else, and Olaf.

"I'm ready mommy. Can you please braid my hair? I have the brush ready." Nessie said.

"Of course baby. Come here." Bella said.

Nessie went back over to the couch, and allowed her mom to comb her hair. Nessie liked it when her mom did her hair in a French braid. When Bella was doing braiding her hair, she gave Nessie a kiss. 

"Why don't you go and eat your breakfast. Your dad has it on the table." Bella said.

Nessie got up and went to go and eat. Bella heard her say thank you to Edward.

When Nessie was done eating, she went to go and brush her teeth, and put her shoes and socks on. Then grabbed her coat.

"I'm already mommy." She said.

"Good. Bye Edward. I will see you later." Bella said giving Edward a hug and a kiss.

"Bye love, have fun." Edward said. He gave her a kiss to.

"Bye daddy." Nessie said giving him a hug.

"Bye baby girl. Have fun and be good." Edward told her.

"Always am." Nessie said.

Then Bella and Nessie went over to the main house.

When they got to the door, Alice was there to greet them.

"I can't believe you want to go shopping! I didn't even have to force you along. This is so exciting." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Alice. Let them breath, they just got here." Jasper said.

"Sorry guys." Alice said.

"No worries Alice. Are you almost ready to go?" Bella asked her.

"Almost. I need to go and get my list." Alice ran up the stairs.

"Uncle Jasper!" Nessie shouted.

Nessie ran to her Uncle and he lifted her up and spun her around. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Darlin. How are ya?" Jasper asked her.

"Good Uncle Jasper. We are going to have so much fun today." Nessie said.

Jasper raised a eyebrow at her. If he knew better, Nessie hated shopping just as much as Bella. Like mother, like daughter.

"It's Christmas shopping. It's fun and this is acceptable." Nessie said.

"Alright. If you say so." Jasper said.

Jasper put his niece down, just so she can be picked up from her Uncle Emmett.

"Uncle Emmett!" Nessie said.

Emmett spun her around and then threw her in the air. He caught her easily, but it still gave Bella a scare.

"Really Emmett. Please be careful. She isn't a football." Bella told her kid, like brother.

"Sorry sis." Emmett said.

"It's ok." Bella said.

Next, it was Carlisle.

"Hey little one. Ready to have some fun?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes papa. It is going to be so fun." Nessie said.

"Alright ladies. Let's go and hit the mall. I want to get their before all the good sales go away." Alice shouted.

Rose and Esme came into the living room were the family was.

"Bye guys. See ya later!" Nessie said.

The girls walked out into the garage. They found the car that they were going to take, and they piled in. Bella got Nessie strapped in. Then the rest followed.

Esme started the car and opened the door. Then backed out.

"So, ladies, any ideas on what you are getting your men?" Esme said.

Bella was the first to start. "I am going to get Edward some music sheets so he can write some new songs, and a book that is based off of his favorite song writer Debussy's life. Also I want to get him a trip to Saint-Germin-en-Laye France. I did some re-search, and that is where Debussy was born."

"Wow Bella that is some awesome presents." Rose said.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"Me next." Alice said.

"I am going to get Jasper a new guitar he has been wanting. Along with some civil war books. Also, I want to get him some new clothes." Alice finished.

"I am not sure what I am getting Emmett. I was thinking some new games for his Wii, and I am not sure what else." Rose said.

"I want to get Claire a picture frame that says best friends on it, and put a picture of the two of us in. Jacob, I am not sure what to get him yet." Nessie said.

"Those are lovely ideas ladies. I am going to get Carlisle a sketch that I am working on, and maybe a new desk. The one he has known is getting kind of old." Emse said.

"We can think of something for Jacob. " Bella told her daughter.

"Okay. Nana, can you please turn the radio on to Christmas music?" Nessie asked.

"Sure dear." Esme said.

Esme turned on the Christmas station, and the girls sang Christmas songs the rest of the way to the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Jules Ann for the help and story ideas!

Chapter 5

"We are almost their ladies." Esme said.

The girls have been driving at a somewhat fast speed, but not to fast because they had Nessie in the car with them.

"Mama, if we see Santa, can I sit on his lap? Please?" Nessie asked.

"After we are done shopping and only if you are good. Santa wants all of the children to be good." Bella reminded her daughter.

"Okay Mama, I promise to be good." Nessie said.

A few minutes later, they up into the mall parking lot. Of course it was busy because Christmas was coming up.

Esme parked the car and they all got out. Bella helped Nessie get out of the car. Bella took a hold of Nessie's hand.

"Stay with us at all times. Don't go wondering off by yourself." Bella told her daughter firmly.

"Okay mommy." Nessie said.

Together, they walked in to the mall.

"What store are you guys going into first?" Esme asked.

" Music store and then the book store. " Bella said.

"I'll go with Bella. I can get Jasper's guitar." Alice said.

"I'm going to GameStop for some Wii games for Emmett." Rose said.

"Can I go with Auntie Rose? I want to get Uncle Emmett some games to." Nessie said.

"Is that okay with you Rose?" Bella asked.

"Of course it is. Ready Nessie?" Rose asked.

Nessie took her Aunt's hand. Nessie gave Bella a kiss and Rose and Nessie headed to the GameStop store.

Bella and Alice headed to the music store, and Esme went to the store that she wanted to go to.

Bella and Alice walked into Edwards's favorite music store. Music City. The worker recognized Bella and Alice.

"Hi Tony. Do you have some empty sheet music? I want to get Edward some for Christmas." Bella said.

"Right over here Bella. I also have some music books of Debussy that I think Edward will like as well. "Tony said.

"Thank you Tony." Bella said.

"What can I do for you Alice?" Tony asked.

"I would like that guitar if you still have it." Alice said.

"Right over here." Tony said.

Alice followed Tony to the other side of the store.

"Here it is." Tony said.

"It's beautiful." Alice said.

"How much?" Alice asked.

Alice was running her hands over the guitar.

"$850." Tony said.

"Okay. Does it come with a case to?" Alice asked.

"Right here." Tony handed her a black case.

By this time, Bella had come back to the counter. She had three music books 2 dozen blank music sheets. Bella had put them on the counter.

"Are you paying for this or is it separate?" Tony asked.

"Separate." Bella said.

After Alice and Bella paid for their things, they left to go and find Esme.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Jules Ann for the help!

Chapter 6

After Alice and Bella had left the music store, they went to go and find Esme. They were pretty sure they knew were Esme would be. At the Arts and Craft store. Her favorite store.

Rose and Nessie meet up with Alice and Bella. Nessie had a grin on her face as she hugged her mother.

"We found some games for Uncle Emmett mama." Nessie said.

"Just what he needs, more games." Bella said with a chuckle.

"Let's go and find your nana. I'm sure she is at the Art and Craft store." Bella told her daughter.

The four girls went to the store to find Esme. The store wasn't hard to find. It was just a few stores down from the music store.

The girls went inside and started to look for Esme. Which didn't take long to find. She was in the yarn department.

"HI Nana." Nessie said. She gave her grandmother a hug.

"HI Nessie. I see you guys found some presents." Esme said.

"We did. I found some games for Uncle Emmett to." Nessie said.

"Let me finish getting some yarn and I was thinking that we can get some coloring books for you and Claire. Maybe even some Gingerbread houses. It is possible we can even do a Gingerbread contest." Esme said.

"Oh yes Nana." Nessie said.

Esme chuckled and said ok.

After a few minutes of yarn looking, she grabbed a dozen different colored yarn.

"I'm ready. Let's go and look at the coloring books. I saw some fun and cute one's for you and Claire." Esme said.

The girls followed Esme to the coloring section and Nessie went straight to the coloring books. Her eyes were huge and had a excited look in them.

"Choose any three you want for you and Claire. Maybe we can get a couple more for her as a Christmas present. When we are done here, we can look at colored pencils." Esme said.

"Mom, you shouldn't spoil Nessie so much." Bella said.

Esme gave her the look that said "I can spoil my granddaughter if I want to. Don't ruin this for me."

Bella became quite.

Girls continued shopping for a while Then Esme said it was time to go and look at Gingerbread houses.

Nessie got excited all over again when she saw the houses. Of course she choose a Frozen Gingerbread house for her and Claire. Then Esme grabbed about 5 Gingerbread house that came in with some sets of a little village.

"This is going to be so fun!" Nessie said.

Esme chuckled and agreed. They were finally done and went to go and pay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Jues Ann for The Help!**

Chapter 7

After Esme had paid for all of her things, they finally left the store. By then, it was about noon and Esme figured that Nessie might be hungry for lunch.

"I am going to go to some clothing stores and get Jasper some new clothes. He really needs them. Anyone care to join me?" Alice asked.

"I'll go. Edward needs some new clothes to." Bella offered.

"Me to." Said Rose.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with Nana." Nessie said.

"Is that okay with mom?" Bella asked.

"Of course it is. We can do a little more shopping and get some lunch." Esme said.

"Okay. Call me if Nessie gives you any problems. Be good and I love you." Bella said.

"I will. I love you to mama." Nessie said.

When the girls left, Esme took Nessie by the hand and asked " Want to go to McDonalds this one time? It will be our secret. Just don't tell your parents or Papa. I'll get in trouble." Esme said.

Nessie giggled and said yes.

The two of them went to the food court and went to the McDonalds line. They ordered their food and drinks and waited. When they got their food, they found a table and ate their lunch.

While they were eating, Nessie talked about what she wanted to get for Claire and Jake.

Esme had decided that the first stop after lunch would be the toy store for Claire.

The finished lunch and threw away their leftovers away in the trash.

"Let's go to the toy store firs for Claire. But you have to promise me not to throw a tantrum. This is a trip for Claire. Not for you. If you throw a tantrum, we leave. Do you understand?" Esme asked.

"Yes Nana. I promise I will be good." Nessie said.

"Good. Let's go. Esme said.

When they got to the toy store, the first display they showed was a bunch of frozen toys. Nessie's eyes lit up and ran over to the toys.

There was so many to choose from. She didn't know what toys to get for Claire.

"You can get her five toys." Esme said.

Nessie looked at the toys carefully. Taking her time and trying to decide which one would be the best one to get for her best friend. A few minutes later, she decided on what ones to get her.

Nessie found her a Frozen Lego Elsa Princess sparkling set. She also found a Frozen mini Carousel , a music box, a Frozen 2 piece sister necklace set, and a Frozen bowling pin set, and Frozen sparkling playdough set.

Happy with her findings, Nessie and Esme paid for their purchases.

"Thank you Nana, Claire will love these toys so much!" Nessie said.

"Can we go to the bookstore? I want to get daddy and Uncle Jasper some books!" Nessie said.

"Okay. Thank you for being a good girl. I'm very proud of you." Esme said.

"You're welcome Nana." Nessie said.

By then, they were at the bookstore. Esme and Nessie walked up to the counter and asked the worker were the Civil War books were. The worker told Esme and Nessie to follow her and they were was a decent book selection on the Civil War.

Right away, Nessie found a big book on the Civil War. It was called the Civil War Encyclopedia. Nessie got really excited.

"Look Nana, Uncle Jasper will love this book so, so much. It talks all about the Civil War and it has pictures to!" Nessie.

"Very good sweetie. He will love it." Nana said.

Nessie beamed at her grandmother's response on the book that she had found. Nessie put the book on the chair and continued to look for more books. At least one more book.

A few minutes later, Nessie got all excited and started jumping up and down. In her hands was a book called Texas Calvary During The Civil War. Perfect for her Uncle Jasper.

" Nana, nana, look! Uncle Jasper rode a horse during the war, he will be so happy with this book." Nessie said.

Esme smiled and took her hand. They went back to the front desk and asked were the medical section was. The worker showed them and they said thank you.

Esme found a book that was called The Human Encyclopedia. Another book she found was a Old Fashion Medical Tool Encyclopedia book. Carlisle would love it.

After Esme found those books, once again, she took Nessie by the hand and went to the front desk.

"I'm sorry to bother you one more time, but can you please point out were the adventure books would be?" Esme asked.

"Not a problem at all. This way please." The young lady said.

"Thank you." Esme said.

"Your welcome." The worker Casey said.

"I think daddy has been wanting Swiss Family Robinson, A Tale of Two Cities, and Tom Sawyer." Nessie said.

"Okay. I think they will be over here." Esme pointed out.

Nessie began scanning the titles of the books and found all the three of them easily.

Once again, happy with their findings, they paid for the books and went to go and meet the girls.


End file.
